


How I Met My Father

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [1]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Gen, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has never met his real father.  He knows of his father, he just doesn’t really know his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met My Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant as a background story with Tony as Blaine and Cooper's biological father. All other Blaine Stark stories I write follow the same mind set as here. 
> 
> The Characters are not mine, just borrowing them.

If you were to ask Blaine he would tell you that he doesn’t really know his father. He has never even met him after all. He is not talking about the man that has spent the last 12 years in their house married to Blaine’s mother and helping to raise him… he knows far too much about his stepfather as far as Blaine is concerned. No there were times Blaine wished he could spend more time with and get to know his actual father better. 

That’s not to say however that he knows NOTHING about his birth father, he does know some things. Who he is, what he does, why it is important that he is not allowed to talk about him with other people. Growing up he was always told that it was better this way… safer for him. “The less he and other people knew about his father the better,” the adults in his life would always say to Blaine when he started asking a few too many questions. After all if people found out that his father was really Tony Stark of Stark industries, life, as they know it would change. 

So outside of a very few and very brief phone calls and emails over the course of the years plus the extravagant birthday and Christmas presents that Blaine had always suspected were picked out by his father’s secretary, he has had little contact with his father for the first 14 years of his life. Whenever he gets the courage to ask his mother about the man that fathered him and Cooper she shuts down and becomes evasive. His mother says it is because she doesn’t want to upset her current husband who “has been a good father” to Blaine and Cooper if not a little flawed and narrow-minded. Blaine thinks it is because she has never gotten over his real father and it causes her too much sadness to relive that part of her life in any way.

Over the years Blaine has however been able to gather enough information from his mother to piece together the basic history between his parents and explain his existence in the world. 

As best as he can tell years before Cooper or himself were born his mother and father had been in a long-term very passionate relationship throughout their college years. Upon finishing college early Tony was thrust into a position at this father’s company that he wasn’t ready for. Around the same time his mother found out that she was pregnant with Cooper. Suffice the say the conversation between his parents did not go well and they parted ways with Tony paying all the medical bills and costs for raising a child.

About six years later Tony was now in charge of Stark Industries after the death of his parents and his mother was working an entry-level job for an advertising agency. A chance meeting between the two former lovers exposed the deep-seated love and admiration connecting them and resulted in a drunken one-night stand. Shortly after that his mom found out that she was once again pregnant with Tony Stark’s child. For a second time Tony begged off the responsibility of any direct involvement with his children once again paying for the medical bills and anything that the boys would want or need. Tony however never tried to contact either of his children… until Blaine turned two years old and that’s when the gifts started showing up. His mother at the time explained that it was his father’s way of showing him that he cared but Blaine being young and in awe of his big brother didn’t miss the way that Cooper rolled his eyes behind his mother’s back. Honestly even to Blaine’s very young ears the explanation had sounded thin at best. 

His mother married their stepfather less than a year later.

Now fifteen, Blaine lying in a hospital bed having just regained consciousness mere hours before from the beating he had received at his school’s Sadie Hawkins Dance gawked at the man in his doorway. A few minutes ago his Stepfather stormed out of the room after Blaine came out to them and told them that was why he and another boy were attacked at the dance. Now for the first time in his life his actual father stood in front of him and Blaine’s mind was reeling. He had craved this man’s attention his whole life and all he could do is stare at him with an open mouth and wide teary eyes.

“Um… Hi.” Tony Stark said awkwardly staring back at Blaine and shifting restlessly from foot to foot.

Before his pain-riddled brain could catch up with what was happening and form a response his mother stood up suddenly and addressed the playboy billionaire.

“What are you doing here Tony?”

“Well Pam, Pepper told me the kid was hurt and in the hospital so I came to make sure he was ok.”

“I thought we agreed that if you ever wanted to meet him that you would call me first.” His mother said angrily. “That way I could prepare him for it. You picked a hell of a time to just show up.”

“Yeah… well… Sorry. But I was in the neighborhood and he sounded pretty bad off so I thought I would stop in. Looks like he is doing better.” Tony said looking as though he maybe wished he hadn’t come.

Instead of answering the dark haired man his mother glared harshly at him and turned to Blaine.

“Blaine sweetheart I know this is maybe not the best time and it might be a shock to you but this is your biological father.”

“I know.” Blaine said in a tiny voice looking down at his hands as his brain finally caught up with what was going on.

“This doesn’t have to happen right now Blaine. Say the word and Tony will leave and you guys can meet another time when you’re ready.” His mother said cupping his chin with her hand forcing him to look at her.

Tony cleared his throat getting Blaine and his mother’s attention. “I would like a chance to talk to you today privately though kiddo if you are feeling up to it.”

His mother’s eyes narrowed and as she opened her mouth to snap at him Blaine cut her off.

“OK.”

“Sweetheart are you sure you are feeling up to it?” His mother said turning back to him smoothing down his curly hair.

Blaine paused for a moment to gather his courage and nodded to his mom. 

“Yeah. I’ve um… wanted to meet him my whole life and history kind of tells me that if I don’t talk to him now there won’t be any more visits for another 15 years.” Blaine felt a little satisfaction seeing his father wince at the comment.

“Well if you are sure… I will just be outside yell if you need me.” His mother said kissing his forehead. Standing up to leave she stopped and gave a dirty look to Tony. “You. Be nice.”

As the door closed behind her Blaine shifted his eyes from the man before him to his hands in his lap once again. One of them was in cast and he realized for the first time how damaged he must look right now. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man settle in the chair beside his bed and he looked up at his father making direct eye contact with him for the first time.

“So you’ve had a rough few days huh?” Tony said lamely to him.

“Yeah.” Blaine said shrugging his shoulders then wincing at the pain it caused in his body.

“Mind telling me about what happened? I don’t really know anything more than some kids beat you and another kid up?”

“Apparently the kids at my school don’t like people who are gay.” Blaine said with all the challenge he could muster up and giving his father a hard look daring him to react the same way his stepfather did. 

“Right on.” Tony said instead nodding his head shocking the curly haired boy. “Well listen… what I wanted to talk to you about… the choice is yours of course… but there is an all boys school not far from your home. Dalton something? Have you heard of it? Anyway they have a zero bullying policy that is actually enforced I’m told. If you would like I can have it arranged for you to start there on Monday or whenever the doctor’s say you can go back to school?”

Blaine opened his eyes wide in shock. The thought about having to return to the school where several boys nearly beat him to death had been causing Blaine a lot of anxiety since he had woken up. Now his biological father swoops in after 15 years of almost nothing and not only accepts that he is gay without any sign of shock or negativity but offers protection to him at the same time. Suddenly all the emotions from the past 48 hours come crashing down on him and Blaine is blinking back the tears in his eyes.

“Hey kiddo if you don’t want to that’s ok too. I just want you to be safe.” Tony said leaning back in surprise as Blaine start to cry in earnest unable to hold the tears back.

“You don’t care that I am gay?” Blaine asks in a small voice. “Because my stepfather…”

“What?! No of course not!” Blaine doesn’t miss the anger that flashes across his father’s face. “Listen kiddo if that is who you are who am I to tell you to be something different? I know I haven’t been around really at all for most of your life. I’ll admit I wasn’t ready to be a father to you or your brother before but I think I am now. I would like to try at least to be a little more involved in your life now if you are willing. Your brother’s too but I think it might be a little too late there. What do you say?”

“Yeah.” Blaine said nodding and sniffling a little “I think I would like that… and Dalton if it is really ok with you I’d like that too.”

“Right. Cool. So I will have Pepper arrange that immediately and then when you are feeling better perhaps you can come out and visit me a few times during the rest of the school year and then this summer come spend some time at my place.”

***

Blaine makes four trips to his father’s Malibu beach house over the next few months. They are all on a weekend and all very hush hush because there is still a real danger to Blaine should anyone find out Tony Stark has children. So mostly they stay inside and play games and watch TV. Sometimes Blaine will help Tony down in his workshop working on whatever the genius’s latest project was. It is awkward at first and Blaine instead of calling him dad calls him Tony but they are working on it and overall Blaine has a good time whenever he visits.

On the eve of Blaine returning home for the last time before coming back to spend a month of his summer with Tony they sit together in the living room watching a movie and eating pizza.

“So how is Dalton working out? You’ve been there for a few months now everything good?” Tony asked looking over at Blaine.

“Yeah it is good. The classes are harder than Westerville High but I am managing A’s and B’s.” Blaine said nodding. “Thank you Tony… by the way… I don’t think I ever really thanked you for doing that.”

“No problem.” Tony said waving off the comment as Blaine realized he usually does when they get close to having an emotional moment together. “So summer? I have to go on a trip to Afghanistan in the second week of your summer holidays so maybe you should come after that?”

“Sounds good.” Blaine said with a smile.

***

Blaine stood on the runway at the Malibu Airport anxiously awaiting the plane carrying his father.

The past weeks had been such a blur filled with a roller coaster ride of emotions for the high school student. When his father had gone missing he had been so shocked when Pepper had called him as he was packing for his summer trip to Tony’s house that he had barely heard the words she uttered to him.

Blaine had spent the next several weeks flying back and forth to meet with lawyers and business people alike since Tony had named him one of the heirs to the Stark fortune and company. Although that information had been kept secret for his continued safety until his dad was officially declared dead after the set waiting period. Cooper although sympathetic to the fact their father was missing and presumed dead refused to attend any of the meetings stating his career was just starting to take off and he couldn’t possibly come. Blaine knew it was to mask the conflicting feelings over the loss of a father Cooper alternated between hating and wanting to love. Instead the burden fell unfairly to an almost 16 year old Blaine.

When Pepper called him again a week after school had started to tell him that his father had been found injured but ok Blaine fell to the floor of his dorm room sobbing with relief over the second chance he had been given to have a relationship with his father. He took the next flight out to Malibu so that he could be there to meet his father’s plane when it landed.

As the military plane turned the corner and headed to the terminals Blaine had to blink back the tears in his eyes trying vainly not to be crying. But when he saw his father for the first time in weeks and watched as he waved off the ambulance and walked over to where he and Pepper stood he could no longer hold the tears back.

“Hey kiddo.” Tony said stepping in front of Blaine grunting as the small boy launched himself at him in a hug.

“Hey Dad.”


End file.
